memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
USS Voyager (NCC-74656)
thumb|right|U.S.S. "Voyager" NCC-74656 U.S.S. "Voyager" NCC-74656 -należący do federacyjnej Floty Gwiezdnej okręt klasy Intrepid. Zbudowany w stoczni Earth Station McKinley na orbicie Ziemi. Oddany do służby w Utopia Planitia Starfleet Yards na Marsie, Czasu Gwiezdnego: 48038,5. Od tego momentu, przynajmniej do końca 2377 roku, dowodzony przez kapitan Kathryn Janeway. thumb|right|Tabliczka dedykacyjna z mostka U.S.S. "Voyager" Starsi oficerowie *Dowódca: kapitan Kathryn Janeway *Pierwszy Oficer: **komandor por. Cavit (KIA, Czas Gwiezdny: 48315 (2371 rok)) **komandor por. Chakotay (2371-????) *Drugi Oficer/Oficer Taktyczny/Szef Ochrony: komandor por. Tuvok (2371-????) *Sternik: **porucznik Stadi (KIA, Czas Gwiezdny: 48315 (2371 rok)) **podporucznik Thomas Eugene Paris (2371-????) *Główny Inżynier: podporucznik B'Elanna Torres (2371-????) *Oficer Operacyjny: chorąży Harry Kim (2371-????) *Główny Oficer Medyczny: **komandor por. Fitzgerald (KIA, Czas Gwiezdny: 48315 (2371 rok)) **EMH (Czas Gwiezdny: 48315 (2371 rok) -????) (KIA -oznacza osobę, która zginęła na służbie (Killed in Action)) Historia thumb|right|U.S.S. "Voyager" w doku Utopia Planitia Starfleet Yards, Mars, 2371 rok Pierwszą misja okrętu było zadanie schwytania Maquis dowodzonych przez Chakotaya, którzy zaginęli gdzieś w Badlands. Okręt skierował się do Badlands via Deep Space 9, na której prawdopodobnie uzupełnił załogę, ponieważ Badlands było znane jako miejsce wykorzystywane przez Maquis jako kryjówki. Intrepid jest jedną z nielicznych klas okrętów Floty, która dobrze radzi sobie w manewrowaniu w polu plazmy. Badlands nie stanowiło więc przeszkody dla U.S.S. "Voyager". (VGR: Caretaker, Part I, VGR: Elogium) thumb|right|"Voyager" w Badlands, 2371 rok. Misja nie powiodła się. "Voyager" nie tylko nie natrafił na ślad statku Chakotaya, ale sam również zaginął. I nie było o nim wieści przez ponad 3 lata. W połowie 2374 roku, nadeszła wiadomość przesłana przez załogę U.S.S. "Voyager" z pomocą znajdującego się na pokładzie EMH, który został wysłany przez odkrytą, przez załogę okrętu, obcą sieć komunikacyjną, wiodącą aż do granic Federacji. EMH przekazał Dowództwu Floty Gwiezdnej dane na temat pozycji okrętu oraz stanu U.S.S. "Voyager" i jego załogi. (VGR: Message in a Bottle) thumb|right|"Voyager" przy stacji Opiekuna. Okazało się, że U.S.S. "Voyager" został przeniesiony z Badlands aż do Kwadrantu Delta (ponad 70 000 lat świetlnych od Ziemi), przez istotę znaną jako Opiekun. Tam załoga odnalazła zaginionych Maquis Chakotaya. By ochronić rasę Ocampa, zagrożoną unicestwieniem z rąk Kazonów, po śmierci Opiekuna, Janeway zdecydowała się nie wykorzystywać stacji Opiekuna do powrotu w przestrzeń Federacji. Zamiast tego zniszczyła stację Opiekuna dwiema torpedami trikobaltowymi i zdecydowała się na powrót do domu własnymi siłami, co oznaczało minimum 70 letnią podróż przez całkowicie nieznane terytorium. Ponieważ część jej załogi zginęła, gdy Opiekun przeniósł okręt z Badlands do Kwadrantu Delta, Janeway zaproponowała Chakotayowi, by on i jego załoga dołączyli do jej załogi. Pozbawiony statku, który został zniszczony w bitwie z Kazonami, Chakotay zgodził się i został jej Pierwszym Oficerem. (VGR: Caretaker, Part I, VGR: Caretaker, Part II) Podróż przez Kwadrant Delta Załoga U.S.S. "Voyager" skupiła się nie tylko na podróży do domu i znalezieniu sposobu na jej skrócenie. Postanowiono wykorzystać okazję do, w miarę możliwości, jak największej eksploracji nieznanego terytorium. Okazje ku temu zdarzały się praktycznie na co dzień ze względu na to, że według ówczesnej wiedzy żaden okręt Federacji nie dotarł tak daleko w głąb całkowicie nieznanej przestrzeni. Już w pierwsze dni po przybyciu do Kwadrantu Delta, załoga nawiązała pierwszy kontakt z czterema nowymi rasami: Kazonami, Ocampa, Talaxianami (Neelix) i Nacene (Opiekun). Nie ze wszystkimi rasami udawało nawiązać przyjacielskie stosunki. Pierwszą wrogo nastawioną rasą byli Kazoni, których skłócone sekty zadziwiająco zgodnie dokonywały ataków na okręt dowodzony przez Janeway. thumb|right|Atakowany przez kazoński okręt "Voyager", 2372 rok. Nasilające się kazońskie ataki na załogę federacyjnego okrętu, oraz brak sojuszników i wsparcia ze strony odległej Federacji, zmusiły kapitan Janeway do próby zawarcia pokoju z Kazonami. Szansa na to pojawiła się gdy "Voyager" natknął się na flotę okrętów należących do Trabe -rasy, która została pokonana przez Kazonów i która nadal była tak wrogo przez sekty traktowana, że zabronili oni jej osiedlania się na jakiejkolwiek planecie. Gdy Trabe tylko tego próbowali, kazońskie sekty dokonywały rajdów, niszcząc kolonie. Zmusiło to ocalałych Trabe do życia na okrętach formujących konwoje w celu lepszej ochrony przed agresywnymi Kazonami. Trabe zaproponowali Janeway połączenie sił i próbę wspólnego dogadania się z Kazonami. Próba okazała się fiaskiem przez świeżo upieczonych sojuszników Janeway, którzy korzystając z okazji, że przywódcy kazońskich sekt zgromadzili się w jednym miejscu, postanowili ich zabić, w ten sposób liczyli na rozwiązanie swojego problemu. Okręt Trabe ostrzelał miejsce negocjacji z broni energetycznej. To zmusiło załogę U.S.S. "Voyager" do ostrzelania go, na tyle skutecznego, że zaniechał on dalszych ataków i nikt, z biorących udział w negocjacjach osób, nie zginął. Za to sojusz pomiędzy Trabe a Janeway rozpadł się, a Kazonowie stali się jeszcze bardziej wrodzy. (VGR: Alliances) Dokonywane przez Kazonów ataki na okręt Janeway odniosły w końcu sukces. Mając przewagę ognia oraz kardasjańskiego doradcę -Seskę, która zdradziła załogę Janeway, Kazonom Nistrim udało się zdobyć okręt. Załogę porzucili na Hanon IV. Podporucznikowi Parisowi przy pomocy Talaxian oraz chorążego Sudera i EMH udało się odbić okręt i zabrać porzuconą załogę na pokład. (VGR: Basic, Part I, VGR: Basic, Part II) Załoga U.S.S. "Voyager" stale szukała sposobów na skrócenie drogi do domu. Próbowano odnaleźć drugiego Opiekuna -Suspirię, ale okazało się, że nie jest ona chętna do pomocy. (VGR: Cold Fire) Jednak przede wszystkim szukano rozwiązań metodami naukowymi oraz eksploracją w poszukiwaniu korytarzy podprzestrzennych, szczelin itp. anomalii, które mogłyby skrócić drogę. Szukano również nowych technologii. Czasu Gwiezdnego: 48579.4 (2371 rok), czyli jeszcze w tym samym roku, w którym okręt trafił do Kwadrantu Delta, załoga odkryła korytarz podprzestrzenny prowadzący do Kwadrantu Alfa. Korytarz był zbyt mały by "Voyager" się w nim zmieścił, wystarczająco jednak duży by można było wysłać do niego sondę, która dostarczyła danych na temat samego korytarza, oraz umożliwiła wysłanie przez niego wiadomości. Nawiązano kontakt z romulańskim statkiem naukowym znajdującym się w pobliżu drugiego końca korytarza. Porucznik Torres odkryła, że rozmiary korytarza nie pozwalają na przelot okrętu, ale są wystarczające by wzmocniona wiązka transportera przesłała członków jego załogi na pokład romulańskiego statku. Telek R'Mor -Romulanin ze statku naukowego znajdującego się u przeciwległego wylotu korytarza -po uzgodnieniu z romulańskimi władzami, nie tylko przesłał załodze kapitan Janeway odpowiedź zezwalającą na transport. Sam osobiście przetestował czy transport jest bezpieczny i przeniósł się na pokład U.S.S. "Voyager", prawdopodobnie pobijając przy tym rekord w odległości transportu za pomocą transportera. Okazało się jednak, że korytarz nie tylko skraca czas transportu do Kwadrantu Alfa. Powoduje również, liczący 20 lat w przeszłość, przeskok w czasie. W takich okolicznościach załoga kapitan Janeway doszła do wniosku, że należy zrezygnować z tej formy powrotu do domu. (VGR: Eye of the Needle) thumb|Wahadłowiec "Cochrane", 2372 rok. Odnalezienie nowego rodzaju dilitu, który wytrzymywał wyższe prędkości warp niż do tej pory osiągane, nakłoniło załogę do próby pobicia bariery warp 10. Zmodyfikowano wahadłowiec Typ-9 wyposażając go w reaktor warp z kryształami dilitu nowego rodzaju. Pilotowany przez podporucznika Parisa wahadłowiec (nazwany "Cochrane", na cześć Zeframa Cochrane -twórcy ziemskiego napędu warp) osiągnął prędkość pobijającą barierę warp 10. Niestety okazało się, że efektem ubocznym prędkości nieskończonej jest przyspieszenie procesów ewolucyjnych pasażerów pojazdu. Z tego powodu musiano zrezygnować z tego rodzaju napędu. (VGR: Treshold) Czasu Gwiezdnego: 50074.3 (2373 rok), U.S.S. "Voyager" odkrył kolejny korytarz podprzestrzenny. Jak się okazało był to korytarz znany Federacji jako korytarz barzański, mający jeden koniec stabilnie umocowany w przestrzeni Kwadrantu Alfa, a drugi niestabilnie umocowany w Kwadrancie Delta. Przy pomocy bombardowania okolicy, w której pojawiał się wlot korytarza, cząsteczkami werteronowymi, załoga chciała na pewien czas umocować wlot korytarza w jednym wyznaczonym miejscu, tak by okręt mógł bezpiecznie i pewnie w niego wlecieć. Przypadkowo napotkani, na pobliskiej planecie Takar, zaginieni Ferengi -Arridor i Kol pokrzyżowali plany Janeway. Załodze nie udało się skorzystać z tej drogi powrotu. I należy przy tym dodać, że jak na ironię, ci dwaj napotkani Ferengi, którym nie marzył się powrót do domu, skorzystali z okazji do powrotu przez korytarz podprzestrzenny. Po ich przelocie stabilność straciły wloty po obydwu stronach korytarza. (VGR: False Profit) W miarę lotu w kierunku Federacji, U.S.S. "Voyager" zaczął zbliżać się do przestrzeni zajmowanej przez Borg. Pierwszą oznaką tego faktu było natknięcie się (ok. Czasu Gwiezdnego: 50537.2) na martwe drony Borg na planecie Sakari -pozostałość po inwazji na tę planetę dokonanej przez Borg przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej. (VGR: Blood Fever) thumb|Uszkodzony sześcian Borg, pierwszy jaki napotkał "Voyager" Wkrótce później (Czasu Gwiezdnego: 50614.2), "Voyager" natknął się na uszkodzony sześcian Borg, który załoga zbadała, mając nadzieję na zdobycie nowej technologii oraz wyszukanie słabych punktów Borg, co umożliwiłoby obronę przed nimi. Niewiele jednak znaleziono. (VGR: Unity) Kilka miesięcy później (ok. Czasu Gwiezdnego: 50984.3) nadeszło nieuniknione i U.S.S. "Voyager" wleciał na terytorium Kolektywu Borg. Jak się okazało Borg nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi na federacyjny okręt. Po przyjrzeniu się co skłoniło Borg do rezygnacji z prób asymilacji załogi kapitan Janeway, okazało się, że Borg ma znacznie większe problemy na głowie. Na terytorium Borg pojawiła się nowa, wysoko rozwinięta technologicznie i ekstremalnie agresywna rasa, którą Borg usiłował zasymilować, ale okazało się, że tym razem nie tylko natrafił na rasę jeszcze groźniejszą niż sam Kolektyw, ale na taką, która bezlitośnie zaczęła dokonywać rzezi na Borg, niszcząc masowo nie tylko okręty Borg, ale i całe planety przez nich zamieszkałe. Załodze U.S.S. "Voyager" udało się jednak znaleźć sposób na pokonanie wrogiej rasy, którą Borg nazwał Gatunkiem 8472. Kapitan Janeway postanowiła wykorzystać tą przewagę do wynegocjowania z Borg porozumienia. W zamian za bezpieczny przelot przez terytorium Borg, załoga Janeway da Kolektywowi broń, którą Gatunek 8472 zostanie pokonany. Przez chwilę umowa była przestrzegana, jednak gdy Gatunek 8472 został zmuszony do wycofania się na własne terytorium, Borg złamał warunki umowy, a jedyna ocalała na pokładzie drona -Seven of Nine miała dokonać asymilacji załogi. Nie powiodło jej się to dzięki Kes, która rozwijając umiejętności swojego umysłu, unieszkodliwiła dronę Borg, która utraciła łączność z Kolektywem. (VGR: Scorpion, Part I, Scorpion, Part II) Drona okazała się asymilowanym we wczesnym dzieciństwie człowiekiem -Anniką Hansen. Kapitan Janeway postanowiła, że pozostawi ją na pokładzie i pomimo sprzeciwu samej drony, dokonany zostanie proces “deasymilacji”. Seven of Nine (lub po prostu Seven) z czasem doceniła wysiłki dokonane przez załogę w celu przywrócenia jej człowieczeństwa i stała się wyjątkowo cennym członkiem załogi. W tym samym czasie, w którym pojawiła się na pokładzie, od załogi postanowiła odłączyć się Kes -Ocampa, która dołączyła do załogi okrętu na samym początku jego podróży do domu. Przez cały ten czas Kes rozwijała swe umiejętności, które Ocampa utracili przez opiekę Opiekuna. Możliwości te stały się na tyle duże, że Kes stała się zagrożeniem dla okrętu i to spowodowało, że zdecydowała się odejść na odchodnym wykorzystując swe możliwości i przerzucając U.S.S. "Voyager" ok. 9 500 lat świetlnych od zajmowanej pozycji. Zaoszczędziło to załodze około 10 lat podróży i oddaliło ich od Borg (chociaż nie na długo). (VGR: The Gift) Około Czasu Gwiezdnego: 51462 (2374 rok) załodze kapitan Janeway udało się skontaktować z Federacją i Dowództwem Floty. Korzystając z odkrytej obcej sieci komunikacyjnej ciągnącej się aż do granic Federacji, U.S.S. "Voyager" przesłał swego EMH z danymi dotyczącymi stanu okrętu i załogi oraz obecnej pozycji okrętu. Flota uważała okręt za zniszczony lub w najlepszym przypadku zaginiony. Zaocznie nawet pochowano członków jego załogi (VGR: Non Sequitor, VGR: Message in a Bottle) Od tego momentu Starfleet Communications (wydział Floty Gwiezdnej zajmujący się komunikacją) próbował znaleźć sposób na nawiązanie stałego lub chociaż regularnego kontaktu z U.S.S. "Voyager". Przełomu udało się dokonać porucznikowi Reginaldowi Barclay'owi, który wykorzystał instalację MIDAS do nawiązania łączności. Od tej pory "Voyager" mógł regularnie kontaktować się z Flotą. (VGR: Pathfinder) Mniej więcej do tego czasu (tj. ok. Czasu Gwiezdnego: 53329). Okręt zboczył z kursu, prowadzącego do przestrzeni Federacji, 263 razy. Wszystkie te zmiany kursu pozwalały załodze U.S.S. "Voyager" na dodatkową eksplorację Kwadrantu Delta. (VGR: The Voyager Conspiracy) Do Czasu Gwiezdnego: 54973.4 (końcówka 2377 roku). U.S.S. "Voyager" pokonał minimum 2/3 drogi od stacji Opiekuna do przestrzeni Federacji. Pozostały odcinek drogi pokonał w ciągu kolejnych siedemnastu lat. Przez ten czas okręt stracił kolejne 22 osoby z załogi. W 2394 roku, po 23 latach podróży, "Voyager" dotarł do domu. thumb|U.S.S. "Voyager" w tunelu transwarp Borg, 2377 rok. 10 lat później, admirał Janeway nadal nie mogła się pozbyć problemu dręczącego chyba wszystkich dowódców -poczucia winy za straty poniesione wśród dowodzonych ludzi. To zmusiło ją do zdobycia i nielegalnego wykorzystania technologii, dzięki której przemieściła pilotowany wahadłowiec w czasie i przestrzeni, wybierając miejsce i czas, które dawał największe szanse na to, by jej załoga wróciła znacznie wcześniej do domu. Z szansy, z której nie skorzystała w swej przeszłości. Była nią sieć tuneli transwarp, które Borg rozbudowywał, by okręty Kolektywu w krótkim czasie mogły pokonywać gigantyczne odległości. Admirał Janeway udało się przekonać swój odpowiednik z przeszłości -kapitan Janeway. Wykorzystując wiedzę admirał Janeway i technologię jaką ze sobą dostarczyła, "Voyager" przebił się przez okręty Borg i wleciał w tunel transwarp prowadzący wprost na Ziemię, detonując za sobą torpedy i w ten sposób destabilizując tunele transwarp i niszcząc całą ich sieć. Jednocześnie admirał Janeway dała się asymilować Borg, a przez to do oprogramowania Kolektywu dostał się przeniesiony przez nią wirus, który najprawdopodobniej zniszczył cały Kolektyw. (VGR: Endgame, Part I, VGR: Endgame, Part II) thumb|Eskortowany przez okręty Floty, U.S.S. "Voyager" tuż po zakończeniu swej podróży z Kwadrantu Delta, 2377 rok Dzięki admirał Janeway i jej samowolnej akcji, U.S.S. "Voyager" wrócił do przestrzeni Federacji po prawie 7 latach pobytu w Kwadrancie Delta. I oprócz U.S.S. "Equinox" NCC-72381, jest jak dotąd jedynym okrętem Federacji, który trafił do tego regionu galaktyki. I jedynym, który stamtąd powrócił. Według Q, przedstawiciele Federacji mają tam się pojawić dopiero około 2472 roku. (VGR: Death Wish) Lista okazji wykorzystanych przez załogę U.S.S. "Voyager" do skrócenia podróży *'2374' Kes wykorzystuje swe możliwości i przerzuca okręt o ok. 9 500 lat świetlnych bliżej domu. (VGR: The Gift) *'2374' Korzystając ze stworzonej na pokładzie astrometrii, chorąży Kim i Seven of Nine wytyczają nowy kurs, dzięki któremu "Voyager" oszczędza około 5 lat podróży (min. 5 000 lat świetlnych). (VGR: Year of Hell) *'2374' Dzięki U.S.S. "Dauntless" NX-01-A, załoga U.S.S. "Voyager" uzyskuje dostęp do tzw. kwantowego napędu strumieniowego. "Voyager" pokonuje 300 lat świetlnych. (VGR: Hope and Fear) *'2375' W regionie nazwanym przez załogę "Pustką", "Voyager" odnajduje korytarz podprzestrzenny, który pozwala na pokonanie 2 500 lat świetlnych. (VGR: Night) *'2375' Załoga U.S.S. "Voyager" instaluje nowy rodzaj napędu (tzw. kwantowy napęd strumieniowy). Za jego pomocą okręt zdołał pokonać 10 000 lat świetlnych nim strumień zapadł się, uniemożliwiając dalszą podróż za pomocą tego napędu. (VGR: Timeless) *'2375' załoga zdobywa cewkę transwarp używaną przez Borg. Nim zostaje ona przepalona, okręt pokonuje 20 000 lat świetlnych. (VGR: Dark Frontier) *'2376' "Voyager" pokonuje 200 lat świetlnych dzięki wykorzystaniu sieci korytarzy podprzestrzennych skartografowanych przez Vaadwaur (VGR: Dragon Teeth) *'2376' "Voyager" korzysta ze zbudowanej przez Tasha katapulty grawitonowej. Pozwala ona pokonać kolejne ok. 3000 lat świetlnych, co skraca drogę do Federacji o kolejne trzy lata. (VGR: The Voyager Conspiracy) *'2377' Q dostarcza kapitan Janeway mapę zawierającą skróty pozwalające na zmniejszenie czasu podróży do przestrzeni Federacji. (VGR: Q2) *'2377' "Voyager" korzysta z tuneli transwarp należących do Borg. Pozwala to pokonać resztę dystansu do Ziemi. (VGR: Endgame) Pokonany, do momentu wykorzystania tuneli transwarp, dystans wskazuje, że istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że "Voyager" w ostatnich miesiącach swej podróży przekroczył już granicę pomiędzy Kwadrantem Delta a Kwadrantem Beta. Rozkład pomieszczeń na poszczególnych pokładach. Lista pojazdów przenoszonych na pokładzie U.S.S. "Voyager" *Baxial *Cochrane (zniszczony, 2374) *Delta Flyer (zniszczony, 2376) *Delta Flyer II *Drake *Sacajawea *Tereshkova Poza ekranem Model, który użyto przy kręceniu serialu, został sprzedany na aukcji 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection, która miała miejsce 6 października 2006 roku. Osiągnął cenę 132 000 dolarów USA. Zwycięzca licytacji mieszka w Leicester w Wielkiej Brytanii. Na tej aukcji zakupił dwa modele pochodzące ze Star Trek (oprócz modelu U.S.S. "Voyager', zakupił także model okrętu klasy Ambassador) Zobacz również *Lista osób załogi U.S.S. "Voyager" NCC-74656. *Lista gatunków napotkanych przez załogę U.S.S. "Voyager" podczas podróży przez Kwadrant Delta. Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Voyager, U.S.S. ca:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) bg:USS Вояджър cs:USS Voyager de:USS Voyager en:USS Voyager es:USS Voyager fr:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) it:USS Voyager ja:USSヴォイジャー nl:USS Voyager pt:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) ru:USS Вояджер sr:УСБ Војаџер sv:USS Voyager Kategoria:Klasa Intrepid